<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny's Path by LadyJane95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661058">Destiny's Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJane95/pseuds/LadyJane95'>LadyJane95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming of Age, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJane95/pseuds/LadyJane95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a moment, Mara Skou's life is turned upside down. From her home in the Unknown Regions of the Galaxy, the news of the 'treacherous' Jedi Order's' demise is broadcast. Her mother, a former Jedi Master, feels the pang of the past but is contacted by an old friend through the force. Following the will of the force will change their lives in ways beyond their comprehension.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny's Path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good and evil both increase at compound interest. That is why the little decisions you and I make day to day are of such great importance." - C.S. Lewis </p><p> </p><p>The crunch of snow crumples under my boots as I walk down the narrow path back to the Temple. My mother waited at the gate, her arms crossed. "Mara, you're late!" Her words were exactly as she ushered me to hurry. "You know the winter days are short, the Chancellor's address will be coming at days passing." As Priestess, Grand Mistress Yrsa Zenssi'kunn, dressed in her temple robes and her hair remained braided in the traditional way. Her pale skin caught the sun's last rays as it began to set. </p><p>Running, the cold filled my lungs. My mother had always been hardest on, but in my small but heavy bag, the harvest of the day had been bountiful. </p><p> </p><p>The news we waited to hear was from the galactic senate; there had been a big war. One that my world wanted nothing to do with. </p><p> </p><p>"...And the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. Our loyal clone troopers contained the insurrection within the Jedi Temple and quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds. The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated!" As the voice of the new Emperor was cheered, my mother collapsed. A look of absolute horror filled her. "The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated! The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But, I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger! To ensure security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganised into the first Galactic Empire! For a safe and secure society." </p><p> </p><p>Looking at her mother, I saw a tear run down her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Master Yoda, I must confess I feel very troubled by this decision." Master Yrsa Zenssi'kunn said as she sat in front of her old master. </p><p> </p><p>"Reason for concern we all have. Clouded, the future has become," Master Yoda replied, as he gently sat across from Yrsa. "Great conflict I sense in you. Strange that is." </p><p> </p><p>"I have seen projections through the force. The death of Qui-Gon, the future betrayal of those we hold dear, much death, much pain. I hold fear for this." </p><p> </p><p>"Fear is a path to the Dark Side!" Master Yoda warned as he looked into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw myself possessed by the dark side. I saw it use my pain. I saw myself enjoying extinguishing life’s flame," Yrsa replied. </p><p> </p><p>"Take this to the council you must."</p><p> </p><p>Standing, Yrsa relayed her visions to the council. With great poise, she urged the council to be shrewd when dealing with this new problem—reminding them of their virtues in peace and their values of life. In her eyes, to take life was not the Jedi way. Once she had delivered her thoughts on the vote, she sat. Murmurs filled the room as time was given to deliberate over the matter. Her points had been clear as she was right; however, as the vote was conducted, it didn't go her way. Instead, the order would take sides in an inevitable war. </p><p> </p><p>Standing, the room grew quiet. "Destiny's path has been forged today, and with great sadness, I can no longer travel beside it." Unclipping her lightsaber from its hilt, Master Yrsa Zenssi'kunn gave a deep bow and handed it to Master Yoda. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Waking, I sat up and looked out the window. It was still dark, but it was a clear sky; I could see more than a million stars. Our home was small but nestled in the valley with the other priestly families. We would all eat together, play together. I remember there is a big garden where my father had set up an irrigation system to grow vegetables for the community. </p><p>It was beautiful here, deep snow in the winter with a glass dome over the garden and commune kitchen. We would ski together and snowshoe up the mountain. In spring the valley was filled with blossoming trees, and the natural luminescent flora would bloom at night, marking the beginning of the new year and festival of lights. In summer the lake near the Temple was by far the most popular place on Keb. It was deep and blue and provided a steady stream where most villages got water and power. I remember hours of swimming, canoeing, and even diving. Although most of the inhabitants on Kheb refused to eat the meat of any kind, my father, with the concession of my mother, fished in the lake. But for me, swimming among the fish in the lake felt like living. Autumn was my mother’s favourite season. The spring blossoms that surrounded the temple in spring would change to vibrant orange leaves. Small lanterns would be hung in the trees as days passing would come earlier, and the walk from the temple to home seemed magical. In the autumn the commune celebrated the harvest gifts. </p><p>However, the winter morning was dark, and we would be along the gentle stream as it curved its way from the surrounding mountains to the lake where the Ancient temple had been built. My mother often talked about the builders of the temple, one man, an old friend of my mother's, even mentioned a race called the Zeffo. </p><p>As I got out of bed, I snuck up the stairs and found my father alone fast asleep. So, quietly I pulled my boots on and pulled my winter jacket around my shoulders. Gently pulling the rickety wooden door behind me, I switched my flashlight on. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Be with me - be with me - be with me," Grand Mistress Yrsa Zenssi'kunn chanted as she levitated in deep meditation in the private courtyard of the Temple. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am with you." Came a familiar voice as a few fire beetles bused around her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been too long, old friend," Yrsa replied gently, releasing her force levitation. "There has been a great disturbance in the force." </p><p> </p><p>"I know, I also know that your child is strong with force. You must help protect the children of the force."</p><p> </p><p>"How, Master?" </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking up to the sky, I remembered the broadcast we had watched the night before. My mother had taught me the ways of the light; she had said that they lay in the shadows a power of darkness. As I looked up, I felt the power of something pull me to the Temple. I knew my mother would be there and thought of giving her a surprise that seemed exciting. She had taken me to the temple to train to be the next head priestess. </p><p>Following the narrow path, I ran along the snowy ground. Noticing the fire beetles flying with me as I ran, I watched them flutter around me almost as if something was trying to guide me along. The Moon had set and the stars only lit the early morning sky so I followed. Leading me down a small path near the woodlands I followed until we ended in a small clearing that had what looked like a circular rock formation. Before I knew what was happening, a small hologram flickered on. </p><p> </p><p>"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: Trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain. Avoid Coruscant. Avoid detection. Be secret... but be strong. We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships. But we must persevere and, in time, I believe a new hope will emerge. May the Force be with you always." </p><p> </p><p>Stepping back from the middle of the circle, I didn't know where to go. Turning, however, my eyes met with my mother. Pulling back her hood and stepping into the ring she looked me in the eye. "Your training starts now!"</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Young Yrsa Zenssi'kunn, I thought you would make an appearance here today. Looking for a place to go?" Jocasta Nu remarked as she met eyes with Yrsa.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I want to grow in my path with the force."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, just as many of your kind have." Pausing, Nu pulled Zenssi'kunn into a private room. "There is a place," She said as she pulled a Holocron from her robes. The ancient texts document a place known as Kheb. The Guardians of the Whills have at times mentioned it as a place for the most dedicated pilgrims to seek." Looking into Zenssi'kunn's eyes, Nu placed the Holocron in her hand. "First make your way to Jedha, from there, the journey is hard but the force will guide your journey. May the force be with you!" </p><p> </p><p>"And with you!" </p><p> </p><p>After bidding Grand Master Yoda farewell, Yrsa left the Jedi Temple and headed for Jedha City. Trying to keep a low profile as she travelled, she remained quiet as she hurtled across space. However, her mind remained in the Jedi Temple. Her life would never be the same, and although she had been taught to hold no attachments, she had left her family and her Padawan. Looking out the window, she watched as they dropped out of hyperspace and prepared to land at Jedha City. </p><p> </p><p>"Seeking enlightenment?" A guardian asked as Yrsa stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked up. </p><p> </p><p>Giving a small bow as Yrsa removed her hood. "I seek pilgrimage to Kheb."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Working on the engine of his small but adequate ship, Uffe Skou's ears pricked at the sound of someone coming. Turning out, his eyes met with the fair-skinned Jedi. Her long black hair framing her face and her bright, strangely blue eyes drew his in. </p><p> </p><p>"Uffe, can you charter Mistress Zenssi'kunn to Kheb?" The guardian had asked. Of course, he could, he regarded himself as an excellent pilot. </p><p> </p><p>"If I may ask why is the Jedi Council sending you to Kheb?" Uffe asked as he showed Zenssi'kunn around his ship. </p><p> </p><p>"My garments may be miss leading you, and I'm sorry about that. I have left the order to pause a different path. As the Guardian's put it so aptly, I seek enlightenment. I sense the force has a lessen instal for me on Kheb." Looking up, Yrsa had a look of relief come over his face. </p><p> </p><p>Searching through the force, Yrsa empathically knew that Uffe had a peaceful and earnest soul. She was helping him load some emergency supplies onto his starship. Returning to the Kyber Temple one last time she bid the guardians farewell. The matriarch reached into her robes and pulled out a necklace; on end a large blue crystal. “The strongest stars have hearts of kyber. May the force guide you, may the force be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Every day was the same. My mother had always said that this was paradise. But when you've spent all 12 years of your life in a place like Kheb, I was aching to explore. From infancy, I learnt the ancient traditions of our ancestors, from the forms of meditation to ceremonial sword skills. Like dances, we learnt the intricate forms of combat that my mother knew so well.</p><p>But most importantly, my mother told stories of bravery and love. We never got many visitors to our world, but when they came, my mother and the other priestesses would treat them with great respect. There was one visitor that I distinctly remember; his name was Eno Cordova, a Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>At the time, I think I may have been eight years old; I had no idea my mother’s identity matched this most intriguing visitor. But looking at my mother, I knew instantly it was true. Tenderly she sat next to me and looked me in the eye. “You opened the Holocron and passed my test.” Gently she held my hands. “From now on, I need to be strong and trust in the force.” </p><p> </p><p>Taking me to the temple, we were met with the other priestesses in the courtyard. “The time has come to have you join us here.” One of the older women said as she looked at my mother. “Will you take her to the hidden place?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes. But first, we need to know who among us carries the mother’s favour. Although we are the children of the light, a great darkness has enveloped the galaxy.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes looked up, there were feelings, forbidden ones, yet as she said goodbye to her dearest friend and ally, she never expected it would be the last time she would see him. Then suddenly it all stopped, with a jolt, Yrsa woke to see Uffe Skou meditating. Rolling her eyes, Yrsa was wary of this man, the guardians may have placed their trust in him, but she wasn’t going to do that so easily; for her trust must be earnt. </p><p> </p><p>However, in Skou’s mind, Yrsa Zenssi'kunn was mysterious and breathtakingly beautiful. From the moment he saw her crystal-like blue eyes, he had looked into her and found great beauty. He worked at the Crystal Temple as -a mechanic and pilot. The parishioners were kept busy with aid projects in the Mid Rim; the guardian’s had been his adoptive tribe as a series of unfortunate events had meant he had been left at the temple where the monks had found him. </p><p>Skou wasn’t a scholarly man he was much better with his hands and practical things than reading and writing. There was one thing he excelled at, and it was piloting. But only with a destination could he take this exceptional lady. He didn’t even hear the guardians mention Kheb the first time, but it was too late his eye for the beautiful had already tricked him into chartering this mysterious ex-Jedi. There are still many questions in his mind about this situation, but he learnt not to overthink about anything, his choice always came from the mantra of just do the thing. That meant keeping his word and trusting in the force that this trip would go well. </p><p> </p><p>The hairs pricked up on the back of his head, Skou could almost feel the eyes of Yrsa on him. Turning, he saw her watching him. Her gaze was if she were studying him, and as she tilted her head, this feeling seemed to be confirmed. </p><p> </p><p>“So Kheb. Do you know where we are going?” Skou asked as Yrsa’s gaze met his.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching into her robes, Yrsa pulled out a cube-shaped box. Placing it on the table, she closed her eyes. As Skou watched it began to open and the map the galaxy holographically appeared then reaching for the necklace that her mother had given her she added it. A faint line appeared. It was a map, a safe path passage to Kheb. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, let the High Priestess speak!” One of the elders shouted as the sound of talking came too loud. We were all called to a colony meeting. Usually, it would only occur if there were news of weddings and funerals, maybe a birth; and when the Atå-Kæren Council needed to make a big decision, a meeting was called. The chief leader of the colony nodded to my mother again. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Elmer,” Pausing, my mother lifted her robe as she stepped up to speak. “Let us, as usual, start meeting with a blessing.” Opening her palms and looking up to the stars, she prayed the prayer of guidance. “Oh mother of light which is in every living thing, your course and movement, known and the unknown, seen and the unseen. That surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together. Mother of light, help us to reach enlightenment, help us to and guide us to reach contentment and guide us always to do what is right. Not just for our benefit but the benefit of all the galaxy.” </p><p> </p><p>Of course, this wasn’t the first council meeting I had ever attended, but it was the most serious and almost everyone in the small colony was in attendance. </p><p> </p><p>“Eloquent as always Yrsa,” Chieftain Elmer Meldagaard said with a nod. “A dark time has fallen across the galaxy…” My thoughts seem to trail as I sat in the community hall. I watched my mother, the way she scrunched her nose as the Chieftain spoke and then occasionally nodded. Then suddenly her face turned grey like the stone. I remembered my parents talking together about these ‘turns’ she would have. This was the first one in public, and it was terrible. Holding her head with her hands, she was visibly in pain.</p><p> </p><p>By now Chieftain Meldagaard stopped and turned to her. “Is everything alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am one with the force, and the force is with me,” Whispered my mother as she tried to control what was happening. Nodding to the Chieftain, her colour came back as one of the other priestesses handed her some water. The glass looked cold, and the priestess had a small white towel underneath it. </p><p> </p><p>“Some water will do ‘er good,” someone else added.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Mistress Zenssi'kunn, it is said that fear leads to the dark side, what did the sages mean by this.” It was a great question and one that stuck in my mind. I almost felt stupid that I hadn’t been the one to ask. My mother was the now the High Priestess, an honourable role for a ‘newcomer’, but she was also known to have a unique connection with the force. Most people had never travelled among the stars, although known it was possible as I mentioned before we had few visitors on Kheb. But many saw my mother as a woman of great wisdom. She made sure she would make time to commune with the people, especially the children. </p><p> </p><p>We all sat eagerly, waiting for an answer to the question. “When you open a door, can the wind enter your home? The choices you make will be like opening a door. The dark side of the force is about control and personal gain; when we allow fear to cloud our judgment, it can send us down a road where there is a steep and challenging return. </p><p> </p><p>“So, if someone we knew turned to the dark side, they could come back?” I could hardly believe myself, why had I asked that.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the, however, sometimes they are no longer the person you once knew. Remember the dark side corrupts everything it has a hold of.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Holding onto the starship's manual controls as tightly as he could, Uffe sped along the route. “I thought you said this was the way. This is littered with debris…” Turning to Yrsa for a response he saw her calmly meditating with the Holocron still open and displaying the way. </p><p> </p><p>“Have faith! This is the way,” Yrsa replied, as calmly as she could. It was hard for her to describe the feeling at that moment. Like she was in an ocean and holding into a rope, she was being pulled through space. </p><p> </p><p>Planets that lay in the uncharted parts of the galaxy were like death traps, debris, black holes, nebulas were just the start of their concerns. They weren’t even sure that Kheb was a living planet. The texts that Uffe and Yrsa had read were ancient and told of the wonderest almost utopia type societies. When Yrsa said to have faith, she was saying to herself. This place was real!</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>“What did you see?” The Chieftain asked as they sat in the now quiet and empty hall. He seemed to know of the turns. </p><p> </p><p>Looking to me and then to my father, who was by her side, she closed her eyes, replaying the vision again. “I saw a Dark Lord rise, a vision I have seen many times before. I saw a full moon night and a ship bigger than any I’ve seen before. They come here and take the children, they burn the Temple and steal the gifts of the planet.” Pausing, my mother opened her eyes and looked to me and then to our Chieftain. “Elmer, they are coming.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning I woke to the sound of my parents talking in our sitting room. It was still dark, but we had an essential trip to make. After the council meeting, the night before mum she had asked me how I felt if she took me into the temple. She told me of a trial that takes place that she had done it too when she was my age. The look in her eyes was of worry. It wasn’t an emotion that my mother shared, but her vision had forced her to take steps in my path she hadn’t planned on taking so soon. </p><p>Climbing out of bed, I found a pile of clothes on my bed, temple robes that my mother had made for my service. Being winder, they also included an oversized fur coat and winter boot, although my mother refused to have anyone wear shoes indoors. Braiding my hair, I pinned it in place and made my way out to my parents. Instead of the Temple Robes, my mother usually wore them, and she was dressed like a Jedi. They were old but maintained, deep green robes tied at the waist by a wide black belt and two white tabards draping down her back. I realised this was the images in my dreams, a woman who I never really saw but who I knew I knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Remember everything I taught you, remember to trust and have faith in the force,” my mother said as we began to walk. We were going to the Temple. Of course, I had been there before, in fact, many times. However, this time she was taking me to the sacred place. She told me that this place would be where I would face a test. As we walked, it felt like this place that I had known so well was different—the sound of the crunch of the snow under our boots as we walked. A Cowra bird flew overhead as we neared the Temple; it was beautiful at night. The sisters were singing the morning prayers as we arrived, and the night watch awaited with lanterns. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning High Priestess,” Sister Swan said as she handed my mother a lantern. </p><p> </p><p>“This morning I come not as a Priestess but as a Jedi Master -- with my Padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at my mother, I still wasn’t entirely sure of what that meant.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on her bed in the room, she had grown so familiar with Yrsa thought over her choice. Hearing a knock at the door, which of course wasn't locked, she turned and whipped the tears. “Come in,” She said, her voice shaky. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad to see you, I am,” The Grand Master said as he entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>Instinctually standing, Yrsa quickly found a seat for Grand Master Yoda. </p><p> </p><p>“Saddened by your decision, I am. Great wisdom, you hold. For someone so young.”</p><p> </p><p>“Know that I don’t intend to do a Dooku,”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, but first take this you must.”</p><p> </p><p>In his hand was her double-bladed lightsaber. She remembered the day the Grand Master himself had taken her clan to Illum. The Gathering, a moment in all initiates lives where they find their crystals and construct their first lightsaber. </p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn't keep it. It’s a Jedi’s weapon,” Yrsa replied, looking Yoda eye to eye. </p><p> </p><p>For the second time, Yoda reached out with his mind to hers. It was not like Dooku’s; there was no darkness or at least not the extent as his last Padawan. Instead, her mind was filled with confusion. “Keep it you must,” He said in a bit to comfort and reassure her. “More than a name, a Jedi is. More than a title.” These were the same words he had told Dooku, but once again they rang true. “Strong in the force you are. Guide you; it will. Guide us all; it must.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Reaching the edge of where the map had sent them they stopped to find an imploded star cluster; the debris here showed that ships that had tried to get through had been torn to pieces. “Are you sure you can get us through? I mean, you can see what I see, can’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Remembering her training, she closed her eyes. “Our eyes can be our best deceiver.” <em> There is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force. </em>The Code that Yrsa knew so well calmed her as she channelled her focus.</p><p> </p><p>Closing his eyes, Uffe Skou, followed Yrsa's example. Giving out a deep b,reath he recited the prayer he had learnt while he worked in the Kyber Temple. <em> I am with the force and the force is with me. I am with the force and the force is with me.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Sparkes like yellow force lightning come from the crystal, igniting the hyperdrive and pulling them into the bright centre of the cluster. Before they knew what was happening, they were hurtling through space and then suddenly like a blink of an eye, they were on the other side. </p><p> </p><p>Turning to his passenger, he saw her passed out on the floor of the ship, the Holocron now locked and rolled next to her. Crouching next to Yrsa, he put a blanket under her feet. Slowly opening her eyes, the first thing Yrsa saw was Uffe’s big eyes in her face. Still, under the assumption, Uffe was some kind of sleazy bounty hunter, she gave him a very displeased look. “You alright, miss?” He asked as she sat up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Yrsa replied, trying not to sound like a damsel. </p><p> </p><p>Standing Uffe looked out the window; he was astounded, this was the Kheb system. “Come ‘er; you gotta see this.” In the distance, they would see a sun with three planets orbiting. Closest to the son, there was a red planet, reminding them of Tatooine. The furthest was a blue looking planet, likely an ice planet; reminding Yrsa of Ilum. In the middle was a blue marble planet. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“The bond between a Padawan and their master is, that is what the Grand Jedi Master taught. You are not only my daughter but my Padawan; together we will enter the temple and together we will open the door.” My mother said as we entered the courtyard. It was a place I had been only once before, but with this purpose, it seemed different. </p><p> </p><p>I had never knowingly manipulated my surroundings with the force. I had heard others query whether I was ready for this task, but when I looked back to my education, my mother’s philosophy had been very different from mine. I knew the theory; faith<em> can move moons, </em> I could do this, no, the force could do this, all I needed to do was trust. Following my mother’s actions, I closed my eyes and focused. <em> Remember to breathe, focus on the door, open the door and follow the light. </em>The ground began to shake, and the circle on the floor started to twist. Slowly a considerable column rose, on the column were words of ancient writings and an arched entrance that was chiselled out to make a doorway inside the temple. The smell from inside was not as old as I had imagined. “Is this a Jedi Temple?” I asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a very old one. There are thousands all over the galaxy.” My mother replied as we walked inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been inside?” I asked again as I looked around. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, the last High Priestess was a Jedi Master.” Reaching a room, I watched as my mother lit the fire and knelt on the ground. “You must now meditate and choose which door you will take. Your trial will be on the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you coming with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, this is something you must do alone, I can’t interfere.” </p><p> </p><p>Kneeling next to my mother, I closed my eyes and thought of a journey; it was a mediation technique that my mother had taught me when I was younger.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Listen very carefully, younglings!” Came the voice of my mother, she was taking us on a hike in the forest up the big mountain near our village. “There is no shame in finding yourself being lost. Panicking will happen, but one way you can calm yourself is?”</p><p> </p><p>Hand flew up; almost everyone wanted to answer her. “Is it meditation?” Yelled Micah from the back, he was one of the best students in our class; and also the loudest. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, excellent Micah! Meditation can help you realise that things are seldom as bad as they seem. Also stopping walking around helps you not get more lost.” Her words were wise as always. “I want you all to kneel and close your eyes, visualise your journey, where you are, where you have come from, where you hope to go.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes, I heard a voice or was it something else, singing perhaps, there was also a light coming from the middle door. Getting up, I saw my mother still meditating. <em> It is my journey; I must go alone. </em>Stepping through the door, I followed the sound. Their resonance reminded me of wind chimes. The room opened up to another courtyard, a sequoia tree, neatly maintained with a pond of water. A woman dressed in temple robes stood under the tree. As I walked closer, there was something familiar about her silhouette. </p><p> </p><p>“Young Mara Skou.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother Ashla,” I replied, kneeling at the foot of her long white robe. “I come as your humble servant, to pledge my allegiance to your ways.”</p><p> </p><p>Crouching to my level, the woman looks into my eyes. “Your mother has brought you here to journey on the Jedi Path, is this what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Still kneeling, Master Zenssi'kunn’s meditation grew deeper and deeper. <em> Guide her, help her seek what she must find. </em>Opening her eyes, Yrsa worried for her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>“Patience, remember not of your training?”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Yoda?!” Now, she was standing looking around for the sound of the disembodied voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you Young Yrsa Zenssi’kunn, glad I am and that you have taken an apprentice once again.”</p><p> </p><p>A hint of shame came over Yrsa as she looked down. “She is more than a padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your child, she is. Shame, you shouldn’t feel. The old things are gone, a new way we must build.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master Yoda, are there other’s?” Yrsa asked as she recalled the Emperor’s speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Few, there are, but to the future, we must look.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest, I don’t know what I’m doing. But I trust mother and her guidance and trust you (the force) to guide me.” As I answered, I looked. I saw the tree wither until only a bud remained. The sky turned dark red and a figure in black and a red sabre. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh how foolish,” the woman in black remarked with a very sinister voice. “Your movement is weak; your ideals mean nothing. The Force belongs to us now.” </p><p> </p><p>I listened to that voice and watched as the figure walked towards me. It was a coldness like I had never felt before. Before I could say anything I felt a grasp around my neck, breathing became difficult. </p><p> </p><p>“Your weak young Jedi!” She said again, this time I could see the red in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Letting me go, I felt like I had failed. Was this my trail, should I have fought back. As everything began going black, I pondered over it. However, the next thing I knew, I found myself in what seemed like a big library, seemingly like an archive that my mother talked about. Again, it was nothing like our library’s on Kheb. Filled with electronic records, flashing lights, and hushed tones, I wanted to read everything, to learn as much as I could. But then the thought accrued to me. This was still my trail, this wasn’t real but a force projection of something. </p><p> </p><p>Walking along the long and high shelves, I caught a glimpse of myself. I looked different, in a similar outfit to what my mother wore to the Temple. My mind travelled to her and looked around again. In the distance, I saw what looked like a class of younglings and with their equally small teacher. Keeping my distance, I move to get a look at what they had huddled around and hear what they were talking about. </p><p> </p><p>Gathered around what looked like a bust, I strained to hear what was being discussed. “Excellent question, young one. Previous Jedi, these were. Lost their way, they did. Disillusioned were some. A different path they took.” Was it true, was my mother a lost Jedi Master? For the first time, doubt crept into my mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Your path, you must decide, young one.” The same voice as the teacher of the younglings spoke as once again, my surroundings turned black and stars seemed to surround me. “Why must you become a Jedi?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, maybe because my mother thinks I can?” I replied as I looked around. I knew it wasn’t a great answer. Once again, self doubt set in. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, Yrsa, thinks you can. And you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would help me be stronger and more powerful.” Again, the pangs of knowing that my answer wasn't right hit me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, power is what you seek.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, it's not. I want to be less,” pausing I thought, what did I want? I wanted to be less me, too quiet to say something, have a wise opinion, to be taken seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, inside you, much fear, much anxiety.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be a help. I saw the pain in my mother. I have felt the pain of others. I want to help them. I want to show them the path of light, to Mother Ashla.”</p><p> </p><p>“And this is why you must become a Jedi?”</p><p> </p><p>I remembered hearing my mother’s mantra; there<em> is no emotion; there is peace. There is no ignorance; there is knowledge. There is no passion; there is serenity. There is no chaos; there is harmony. There is no death; there is the Force.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I want to bring others peace, to learn, to make the galaxy a better place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ahead lays a difficult path, padawan. A Jedi, you may yet be.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes from meditation, the sound of chimes sting rang, but something else was calling to me. Another doorway was filled with light. The sound of a song was coming from that door; getting to me. Crawling through the small gap, I found myself in a deep underground cave filled with crystals. They were like a chorus, like the singing I had heard in the temple many times before the priestess singing. However, there was a melody above it all, a song calling to me. </p><p>It was shining as bright as a star; I couldn’t pull myself away. Taking the crystal in my hand, I didn't know why it called for me, but I put it in my pocket and it felt amazing.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Young Yrsa, many mistakes we made, to close our minds to the truth.” Master Yoda’s voice became real. Looking back to the past, she cherished the moments of her former life. It had been Yoda who had found her when she was a year old. Her parents adored their child but knew that she was gifted. Taking her to the Kyber Temple, she was given to their care until a Jedi would come. “Strong in the force, you are. A great master, you have been, a great master, you be again.” </p><p> </p><p>Once again, her memories come to life. The initial trials had finished, Master Dooku had just chosen Yrsa’s best friend as a padawan. In many ways, she had hoped that Dooku had picked her instead of Qui-Gon but as looked again the Grand Master spoke with an older female Twi'lek Master Jedi, Master Banias Golan. Turning their way, Grand Master Yoda pointed to Yrsa. </p><p> </p><p>“Yrsa Zenssi'kunn, you were certainly impressive today. I choose you for my padawan,” Master Golan said as she looked the young girl in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>Like a mother to her child, Banias braided young Yrsa’s long black hair, marking a braided bun and leaving one thin strand. It was done, she had been chosen, and the force had willed it. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Crawling back to the main chamber, I couldn't wait to show mother what I had found. I think she heard me coming as when the door opened she stood and smiled. “Look,” I said, pulling the gem from my pocket. The look on her face was filled with surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“My dear, that’s Kyber.”</p><p> </p><p>Under the temple what a wellspring of Kyber, the trial couldn’t have gone better. But passing a trail was just the beginning of my journey. For no training in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, I knew more than most. Now my eyes had been opened, and there was no going back. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving the Temple, I was different yet the same, an odd contradictory feeling to have, but it was true. It’s something that at the time, I couldn’t describe. Maybe it was a purpose. All I knew for sure was that after hours of my trail, that I was hungry and long for the comforts of home. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>As I woke the next morning, our small home was warm. I heard my mother humming and father filling the fireplace with fresh wood. “Mara!” My mother called as she pulled her winter boots on. “Quickly, we’ll be late for breakfast.” </p><p> </p><p>Hmm, the thought of hot fresh rye bread, mostly as Mistress Nella Waiwing and her household bakes the morning meal. As I dressed and brushed my hair I mentally planned my dinner, the usual yellow cheese, half-boiled Porg egg. I loved dipping the cheesy bread into the egg, a habit I picked up from watching my mother. Most of all, I wanted to tell my friends about my trail. My best friend, who talked like a speeder, Kaidar Waiwing, was someone I shared everything with and I couldn't wait to tell her what it was like to go into the Sacred Place. Being a Priestess’ Daughter, like myself, meant we could talk about things. </p><p>Walking along the freshly shovelled path, the cold air hit my lugs. The winter dome looked warm, and the rest of our village was already there awaiting us. Stepping through the door, I felt the eyes of our whole town on me. It seemed like everyone wanted to know how I went. Moving to a table where Kaidar sat, I surprised her by putting my cold hands over her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Kaidar shrieked as she turned around. “Your hands are like ice.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the better to freeze you with,” I replied with a cheeky little dance. </p><p> </p><p>As Mistress Waiwing’s cooking was Kheb famous, I gave a rushed version of the previous day's events, and we joined the line for food. We needed to eat fast that morning as my class had kitchen duty for the week, meaning cleaning all the dishes, and helping the cooks prepare the afternoon meal. It was meant to help us appreciate what we had, for it worked—the hours of cutting celto and celonslay for broth. My bundle of Rutasnips from the harvest were to be diced and fried with barley and egg. Well, all that would be morning duty. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning everyone, I’m sure there is lots of talk about yesterday’s trials however let us give thanks for the food that has been prepared and eaten.”</p><p> </p><p>My mother, as usual, gave a blessing of thanks over the food, that it would provide us with strength, as so on. Our society didn't have a class system; as I had learnt of other worlds. We were encouraged to find a path that the force sends us. For Kaidar’s mother, it was cooking, preparing the meals, gardening. Of course, she wasn't alone; others who had been called to this service also worked with her. The most senior-led, the others learnt. They were to feed the whole colony; including those in Kheb’s medical centre. Watching Mistress Waiwing add the final touches to the meals filled my heart with joy; it was her soul’s passion to live in service to the others of the commune. </p><p> </p><p>My path, however, would always be set. According to my teacher, Mistress Castelli, the honour of serving in the Temple was set aside for the firstborn child; they/we would be obliged to service for twelve rotations; a year. Then if we felt the force had other plans for our future, we had the option to leave. But the High Priestess, I would later learn, would always be force sensitive. They were the spiritual leader of the colony. </p><p> </p><p>Once finishing the blessing, she ended it with the usual, “May the force be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And with you,” we all replied.  </p><p> </p><p>Little did I know that my plans for telling Kaidar about my trial would be foiled. As the two of us turned to head back to the kitchen for our morning duty, I heard my mother’s call. “Mara, you’re coming with me this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, Kaidar.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I heard your father talking with mine before you come,” Kaidar replied with an understanding look. “Things have changed, but our friendship doesn't.”</p><p> </p><p>As I ran to catch my mother, I didn't understand what my friend had said. Had things changed that much? I had unlocked a part of me that made my life different, but I was still me, right? Or had I opened the true me?</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Deep in meditation, the feeling of being disturbed was frustrating but not unusual. “Mistress, there is a ship landing.” Opening her eyes, she slowly got up from her meditation seat. It wasn't so easy anymore, old age was taking its toll, even with the restorative powers of the light side of the force. </p><p>Where? Closing her eyes once again, she felt for the ship through the force. “Oh,” She said audibly. “The force is strong with this one.” Through her feelings, she felt the presence of one like her, perhaps a former Jedi, maybe not a former. Her thoughts went to her time as a master, was this what the force wanted again. </p><p> </p><p>Taking her bow staff, she made her way to the clearing, the ship would land there, she felt it to be accurate, and logically it made sense. Standing with her staff in her right hand and dressed in the High Priestess robes of Kheb’s Fellowship of The Children of Ashla, she wasn't what this young Jedi and her companion were expecting. </p><p> </p><p>As Yrsa walked down the lowered gangway, she was surprised. Looking at the face of this older woman, she immediately knew who she was. “Master Trennis?” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>My mother’s various spiritual duties included home visits and school lessons. That morning, my mother took me with her. I don't know why I was so surprised when the regular schedule of my schooling changed. I still had a thousand questions to ask; they were swirling in my head. </p><p> </p><p>Our first stop was the medical centre, although poor health was uncommon on Kheb, the population still had a sizable amount of elderly. We would be visiting a retired Priestess. I unusually found going to the medical centre to be uncomfortable, but as I followed my mother and watched as she gently spoke with the staff. According to my mother, having team in medical centres was rare on other planets. Medical droids had, for a long time replaced unit. Kheb had one medical droid, built by my father. He was good at that kind of thing. </p><p>But, the smile, my mother’s pure smile, it seemed to warm anyone she talked to. Turning back to me, she ushered me along. Gently knocking on the door, we entered the room. It had a strange smell, a sickly sweet Muja fruity smell. The twi'lek woman in the bed weaken propped herself up. “Brought your daughter I see.” Her voice seemed raspy, and her violet skin was paler than usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Mistress Catlana, how are you doing today?” My mother had taught me to search for my feelings, to reach out and search others. My mother had a deep love for the Twi’lek refugee’s who had, thanks to the force, found their way to Kheb. Many had fled from slavery. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alright, please, I hear lots of rumours. I don't want the Empire to enslave my grandchildren. I want them to be free.” The look on my mother’s face said it all. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you in pain?”</p><p> </p><p>With a nod, my mother put her hand on Catlana’s abdomen. Closing her eyes, she put her other hand in Catlana’s hand. The pained look on the older woman’s face faded. “Thank you,” She said. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” I asked as we went to her next visitation.</p><p> </p><p>“I meditated, using a technique from the ancient Jedi texts I learnt to transfer some of my life force to others,” My mother replied, giving me a small smile. “When the time is right, you will learn, I’ve already tried to teach you many things I learnt as an initiate.”</p><p> </p><p>At the time of my morning class, we arrived at the school. Following my mother around and watching her kindness and generosity cut down my new found self-importance. It wasn't me! I didn't have the power, it was the force, and force was with me, and it flowed through me. While I spent my day at school, my mother finished her spiritual duties. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you in the kitchen today,” Kaidar said as we walked home, her long blond braids flapped as she walked. “Broox isn't as helpful as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We each have our gifts,” I replied tiredly, turning to my friend. </p><p> </p><p>“You think yours isn't the force? You’re very wrong!” </p><p> </p><p>“Your mother’s connection is strong,” My father said as he followed us. Turning around, I was surprised that he was there. Putting a hand on my shoulder, he looked me eye to eye. “Growing up in the Jedi Temple directed your mother’s path, but don't feel that your path in the force is stunted. If anything, you are stronger than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>I nodded. “I suppose this is my choice to make?” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Yrsa standing on the gangway, Uffe was confused as to why she wasn't moving. “Is this Kheb?” He asked as he stepped down.” </p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to Kheb,” Trennis replied as she extended her hand to the young man. Looking back at Yrsa, she gave a smile. “You look so surprised, don't tell me… the counsel made a bust of me.” Tennis rolled her eyes as she spoke</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p> </p><p>“What's going on?” Uffe asked as he sensed the tension between the two women. Slowly, Yrsa reached for her lightsaber, but on feeling Uffe’s hand on her shoulder, she stopped. “Miss Zenssi'kunn, she is not dangerous,” He added in a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>Relaxing, Yrsa looked down. “Master Trennis, are you a sith?”</p><p> </p><p>Turning, Trennis face turned ashen. “Is that what the Temple taught?” Shifting her eyes to the young man standing behind Yrsa, she looked into him. His heart was pure, and although he was not a force sensitive, he seemed to have a grasp on its intricacies. “Follow me?” She said making her temple robe slightly twirl as she turned. </p><p> </p><p>Her long white hair was braided into an intricate updo, allowing her pointed Sephi ears to be seen. In Yrsa’s mind, the woman in front of her was like seeing a ghost. “You’re not quite human, are you?” As soon as those words left her lips, she wanted to pull them back. </p><p> </p><p>“Observant, I see!” Trennis replied without flinching at the young woman's remark. “When I left Coruscant, I did some digging on my family; I knew I was different. I’m near-human, according to the scrupulous records my mother was part Sephi. The force blesses us with long life spans; I’m almost 800 years old.”</p><p> </p><p>Coughing in the background, Uffe was gobsmacked. “800? Well, you don't look a day over 70.” He said with a shocked expression. </p><p> </p><p>At the end of the small path, a young woman about the same age as Yrsa waited, also seemed to be dressed as Trennis. Sitting on a small chair, she stood when Trennis and the two new arrivals came closer. Turning back to the two that followed, she gave a reassuring smile. There was something in her deep blue eye as she looked at Yrsa. “Join me,” Trennis gently asked, extending her hand. At first, Yrsa hesitated as she felt captivated by the look in Trennis’ eyes. There were indeed not the eyes of a sith; they were filled with compassion, truth, and love. </p><p> </p><p>Taking Trennis’ hand, Yrsa gave a respectful nod. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be late tonight,” I heard my mother say as I sat doing my homework. </p><p> </p><p>“I gathered, may the force be with them,” My father added as he leaned in to kiss her. All my life, I saw how much they loved each other. My mother hadn't always been the High Priestess, before here was my grandmother, not my genetic grandmother but she was to me. I was only five years old when she left us, but I have plenty of happy memories of our times together. In the sometimes long sermons that the Chieftain held on Life Day, she always had special treats for me to eat, while the adults fasted. My mother always remarked that she was spoiling me. She let me sit on a stool and watch as she baked Khebian Rye Bread, the wheat only harvestable every seven years. </p><p>She was my mother’s teacher, the one who helped with the turns my mother had. The pain from these episodes, my mother would explain, was like having the Khebian ceremonial sword thrust through one head. At the time, I didn't understand that it was from the images of the future pouring in, a future that wasn't pleasant but filled with pain. </p><p> </p><p>Compassion caused this pain. It always had. Part of her role as High Priestess was helping ease other’s pain, especially in their last moments and helping them to ascend to the cosmic force, or beyond. That was what was special about Kheb. The Twi'lek woman we visited that morning was seriously ill and had been for some time. It was an illness that my mother knew from her life before. </p><p> </p><p>Looking up from my work, I saw that she was upset. Secretly I hoped she wouldn't want me to go; death wasn't something I wanted to experience. I knew that's what would happen that evening; my mother had always made a point of having time together as a family. She saw the look in my eyes and sat down. “My dear, Mistress Catlana is very unwell, you know that, but seeing you made her so happy. I have to go back and help her family; perhaps you should see how Kaidar is.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” I replied as I closed my books. Knowing my feelings of loss, it hardly needed to be said that I wanted to be there for my friend. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking on the door of the Selra family, I waited patiently as I heard Kaidar come to the door. “Oh, hey, did your mother tell you to come?”</p><p> </p><p>I smiled. “She may have suggested I come round.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come in.” </p><p> </p><p>Following her in, I saw the Selra Kalikori on display. “You okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kaidar replied with a smile as she stroked her lekku. “It’s hard on mum; I think she has been keeping herself busy, but…” </p><p> </p><p>“She doted on you as any grandmother does. Besides, and not to sound harsh but if my mother is right and the Empire is coming here, maybe it's a good thing.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your right, now tell me absolutely everything.” </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the comfortable sofa, she handed me a bowl of fruit salad her mother had prepared before they left. “Talk about mind games, but at the same time, it made so many things in my life make sense.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, come on, you’ve always been - a little different,” Kaidar remarked as she sat down. “Don’t get me wrong, but it's a great thing. My mother said the Jedi brought hope where there was none; even gran said that it was Jedi who freed them from slavery. I imagine that if the future is as bad as it seems it may be, you can do so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking at Kaidar I smiled, she was right; there was a lot of good I could do. I suppose I just wanted to do more, to know more. Something had been opened in me. “I’m not strange, am I?” </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, Kaidar rolled her eyes as she sat back. “Oh you, trust you to focus on that. Come on, let's relax while we still can. Squwordel?”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“You know what they called her?” Yrsa said as she turned to Uffe, who was taking off his boots. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down,” He replied, watching as Yrsa paced. “Fine, go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“They called her an enchantress,” Yrsa replied. “She was legendary, a part Sephi, part human Jedi Master. As younglings, we heard of stories of her and Master Yoda, the GrandMaster. I mean, younglings can tell tall tales, but I never dreamed of seeing her in the flesh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear stories of this place too?” Uffe asked as he lay back and put his feet on the soft bedding. </p><p> </p><p>“No, not once, well not until I was leaving,” Yrsa replied thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>Laying down on the soft bed that was provided as temporary living quarters, Yrsa remembered the look in Jocasta Nu’s eyes. It was a secret, Kheb was forbidden knowledge Waiting until she heard Uffe, breathy snoring she climbed out of bed and mediated. <em> My friend, my partner, the force, I request for strength, I request for wisdom, to guide my actions. </em> Like feeling a hand, she opened her eyes and stood. Like taking that hand, she followed. Walking along the path, she would come to know so well she followed her guide. Leading to an old Temple, Yrsa saw the light of night lanterns. <em> What is this place? </em> Climbing the steps, she felt peace flow through her. </p><p> </p><p>“This is an ancient Jedi Temple, once belonging to a race called the Zeffo. This is sacred ground, but never once were you told of its existence. Am I wrong?” Trennis remarked as she approached Yrsa from behind. </p><p> </p><p>“No, Jocasta Nu, the chief librarian in the Jedi Temple, told me that it was here I should go,” Yrsa replied. </p><p> </p><p>“There is so much that is hidden to us, the knowledge that if put into the wrong hands will destroy the light in the galaxy. Control is not the Jedi way, am I wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“Self-control, that is the Jedi way. Control over others is not.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, but what about controlling the force?” </p><p> </p><p>This was a question that Yrsa had thought of herself. She had been on the council when the commission of the citadel was agreed upon. There was a wing built for punishing forcesight, a scarce ability, but one that seemed to threaten the ambition of others. “Controlling the force is impossible; it flows through us. A Jedi must follow the will of the force.” </p><p> </p><p>Looking Yrsa eye to eye, Trennis nodded. “Indeed, you came here with many questions on your heart. With a burden. Here there is no punishment for following the will of the force. This is a place of peace, of harmony, of safety. The Fellowship of The Children of Ashla welcomes you and your companion with open arms. Together we can learn and discover the truth of the light. We can share a burden that was meant for us to guide and protect, not be hidden.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Now, 13 years later, Yrsa sat beside the bedside once again. “She is with the force and the force is with her. Where there is death, the force will bring preservation of life.” Repeating the prayer with Mistress Catlana Selra’s family, Yrsa felt at peace with her role in this community. But in this case, this sentient being was harder to detach from. She knew that being an Ashla Priestess was where the force had guided her. But she also remembered meeting Catlana and how she reminded her of her master and then Trennis. </p><p> </p><p>It was early the next morning when she got back home, as usual, she ducked into Mara's room to see if she was home or at the Selra’s. Seeing her room empty, Yrsa sat on her bed. Feeling Uffe’s presence at the door, she held Mara’s pillow. “Am I doing the right thing?” </p><p> </p><p>Putting a hand on her shoulder, he sighed. “I think it would do her some good to go off-world. Taking her with us is a step in the direction. She needs to see that the Galaxy is more than Kheb. It's bigger than anything she can imagine. Just remember that your story is different from hers.”</p><p> </p><p>Yrsa’s stoical face nodded. “I know she has a choice where I didn't. Don’t mistake this for anger and resentment; it's not that. I wanted my visions to be wrong! I wanted our child to have a life I couldn't.” Retaking a deep breath, Yrsa stood. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>After the week of mourning, the community held another council meeting. My mother, father, the Selra’s and I would be going on a shouting mission to see what mission work we could do and if bring refugees to Kheb. It would be dangerous work, but it was the direction of the force. To be honest, I was so excited I couldn't stop smiling. This was the boost the community needed, but everyone knew that there was a chance of danger coming here to this haven of peace; and that we might not ever return. </p><p> </p><p>Kaidar was pumped as we walked to father’s ship. It had been parked there for years, my father using it as a workshop. As the gangway opened, we looked up in awe; it wasn't just a room where my dad tinkered with gadgets he had scavenged from the colony it was like in my dreams, a legit ship. “Welcome to The Pearl.” He said with a wide smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, our ship was destroyed and we salvaged it for Kheb infrastructure, you made it here intact. What a blessing.” Mrs Selra’s words were like velvet as she placed her hand in my mother’s. “May Mother Ashla grant us passage.”</p><p> </p><p>“May the force be with us,” My mother added as she looked around. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>To say that Kheb was below the Galaxy standard of technology would have to be an understatement. To Uffe who had grown up salvaging parts from the wreckers and Yrsa who had grown up in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant Kheb was primitive. With no contact with the broader galaxy let alone other planets in the system, its only knowledge of interstellar travel as those who had come and the infrequent visitors. To the people who lived on Kheb, the natural resources would be how they lived, being self-sufficient, and with a stable birth and death rate, there was no worry of lack of resources. If one would starve, they all would.</p><p> </p><p>With simple observation, Uffe had worked out how the electricity worked, using solar cells and the hydropower plant south of the lake. There was running water using the natural gravitational flow and infrastructure of an aqueduct. Here the planet as sacred and respected as such. They had learnt from the ancient Zeffo outpost that once lived here. But Uffe’s mind was filled with small ways to connect Kheb to the wider galaxy. </p><p>At first, the idea of building a communication relay on Mount Eilram. Bringing the idea privately to Yrsa who had joined as a postulant under High Priestess Trennis, he tried to make a case. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the idea, and from what I’ve gathered in our limited time here, Khen is isolationist. Not in being unwelcoming but for the safety and wellbeing. There is a natural development we shouldn't disrupt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you take the idea to your new master?” Uffe asked as he showed his dissatisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I think it's a bad idea. I’m just trying to lower your expectations,” Yrsa replied with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“You think they would be against it?” </p><p> </p><p>Tilting her head and drumming her finger on the chair, Yrsa sighed. “Sometimes, it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission.” </p><p> </p><p>From that day on Uffe set out to construct a communications tower, it wouldn't be wholly legitimate and given his skills in slicing, he found a way to get access to the senate news and all other news from around the galaxy.</p><p>The Community Council eventually found out about Uffe skills, he had done his best to make the relay tower blend seamlessly and to his credit it did. </p><p> </p><p>High Priestess Trennis was indeed quite displeased with Uffe’s activities. Calling him to her small home, she wanted to talk with Uffe. He had been so quiet in the community. Sitting on her meditation pillow, she watched the little yellow finches as she waited. Taking a seat in front of her, he crossed his legs and respectfully bowed his head. “Uffe Skou of Jedha, handyman and Whills disciple.” </p><p> </p><p>Swallowing, he looked up. He hadn't mentioned this to anyone. “Yes, this is me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your communications tower, it's built to gain access to Republic communications illegally, isn't it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am. I spoke to Yrsa about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gaining forgiveness is easier than permission.” Pausing Trennis smiled. “I used to think that way many years ago. If you had asked I might have said no. But my visions of late tell me that ignorance isn't a virtue.”</p><p> </p><p>In her subtle tone, she had given her blessing to this new venture for Kheb. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wringing her hands, my mother paced the passenger compartment of the freighter. Dad was checking everything before we departed, and I had trailed along. He could sense the force but not use it like my mother, so feeling her anxiety he sent me in. “Tell her to meditate.” He had said as he ushered inside. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s right, come.” Together we sat, in front of everyone. Holding my wrists, my mother looked into my eyes. “Imagine we’re in the temple. No one in here; it is just you and the force. It is calling to you, let it in.” Letting go, I closed my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Deep in my soul, I felt the calm where all around was worry and fear of what we might see. The anxiety that my father had felt in my mother had been over me. Her attachment to me had opened cracked open a door that she was trying hard to keep shut. </p><p>Our trip to Jedha was riskier than we would have ever known. Or maybe my mother did know and said nothing. The hustle and bustle of Jedha City were overwhelming. Never before had I felt so overstimulated by language and smell. Dressed in our temple robes, we blended into the masses of pilgrims. </p><p>Arriving at the Kyber Temple, there was an overwhelming sense of uneasiness. The newly established Empire had no presence in the sacred mood, but it was only a matter of time. The Guardian monks at the gate bowed with respect as they saw us coming and ushered us inside. There we were welcomed with great hospitality, never before had the colony on Kheb returned to Jedha. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Waking so suddenly, she felt as if her lungs were on fire, Yrsa almost screamed as she awoke. The dark figure in her dreams had once again appeared. Ten Jedi cut down by his sabre including a young padawan.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm, it's alright.” Uffe gentle words acted like honey over her open wound.</p><p> </p><p>“What have I done Uffe, we shouldn't have brought Mara here. She isn't safe.” </p><p> </p><p>“She is the daughter of a powerful Jedi; she’ll never be safe while the Empire reigns.” Pausing, he looked into his wife’s eye. “What did you see?” </p><p> </p><p>“A Sith Lord slaughtering Jedi.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>During the night, my mother had another ‘turn’; it had left her tired and weak. In contrast, my dreams were full of wonder about the place where we slept as the morning light began to light my room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, your awake, about time!” Kaidar said as she stared into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Kaidar, my space bubble is rather large in the morning,” I replied, rubbing my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, if we are going to catch the sunrise we better go now.” </p><p> </p><p>Climbing out of bed, I quickly found my robes and pinned my braids in place. I didn't want to miss it, the sunrise on Jedha was famous. Climbing to a small viewing platform on the arch of the temple, we ate a few morning cakes that the nuns had given us on our way. With blankets over our laps, we watched the sunrise and felt the warmth of its rays. It was beautiful. “Do you think we’ll be able to venture the herb markets … alone?” </p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it, but we can try,” Kaidar replied with a scheming look. “You know your parents are trying to keep an eye on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know but, this is our first time ‘off-world’ come on.” </p><p> </p><p>The thinking frown slowly turned into a cheeky smile on Kaidar’s face. “I’m not sure this is a good idea, but you can count me in.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I said, I’m fine!” Yrsa asserted as she turned to her friend Mistress Myra Selra. Seeing that her friend never meant any harm, Yrsa shook her head. “I’m sorry I snapped.”</p><p> </p><p>“It's fine, lack of sleep does that,” Myra replied with a smile. “Here a nice warm cup of Cojochi.” </p><p> </p><p>“Where are the girls?” Yrsa asked as she looked out of the window to the sunrise. </p><p> </p><p>“Gone to watch the sunrise. Maybe we should go to the markets while they're having their fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I like that idea,” Yrsa replied as she looked at her reflection. Her robes were perfect as was her braids set in place. In a secret pocket was her most precious possession, a double-bladed lightsaber. But that day she held the staff that had been passed to her from her predecessor, an ancient relic from the ancestors. </p><p> </p><p>“Myra,” Yrsa said as she turned to her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re a Jedi? That it’s a secret?”</p><p> </p><p>Sighing, Yrsa looked down. “If there were a way to show you what Mother Ashla has shown me, you would understand the burden that I carry. I watched my former padawan die at the hands of a sith lord. I didn't say anything because being in my position already holds weight. We find a way to help people, maybe save lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the bed, Myra didn't know what to say. Visions from the force were such a great honour that she was stunned. All she found herself doing was bowing her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t; please don't. There is nothing special about me, no prophecy, nothing,” Yrsa remarked as she turned to Myra. </p><p> </p><p>“You are, you followed your calling. Not many people hear the ashla, and if so, many ignore her.” </p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Yrsa knew this wasn't her fight. “Just don't put me on a pedestal. It isn't me; it is the force.” </p><p> </p><p>That aspect of Yrsa was what made her an excellent spiritual leader. Incredibly humble, she hated praise, primarily when it was directed at her connection to the force. But for the most part, she was incredibly tired. </p><p>Finding the girls had left, the two priestesses left the temple to visit the markets, it was simple sightseeing before they met with Guardians of the Whills about relief aid. Amid the hustle and bustle, Yrsa and Myra smelt the dessert blooms and tried the samples of exotic foods on offer. Then like a chill down her spine, she felt the presence of someone dear to her. “Yrsa!” The voice was clear and familiar. Turning Yrsa saw the hooded figure of her previous padawan. She had grown to be a beautiful woman. Revisualising her vision, she knew instantly why she had been sent it. </p><p> </p><p>“Brauta, I thank the force we have met this day.” </p><p> </p><p>Looking Yrsa up and down, Brauta could tell that her previous master had not fallen as rummer had suggested. “You - you look well.” She said with a nod. Reaching out, she took hold of Yrsa's arm. “This place may not be safe for much longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can you tell me?” Yrsa replied as she stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>“There is so much to say, but there are survivors and a proposed Conclave on Kessel,” Brauta replied. “I am planning on going with my padawan.” She added nodding to a young boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is the will of the force,” Yrsa replied as she looked to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Master, we fought for the Republic for three years, and then those who we trusted with our lives turned on us like that,” Brauta said as she clicked her fingers. “Why wouldn't this be the will of the force?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Brauta, I thought I taught you better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>As the two women talked a patrol of Purge Trooper’s landed. “Master, they're here!” </p><p> </p><p>Yrsa gave the nod and flick of her head to Myra, and they grabbed Brauta. “You are coming with me!” </p><p> </p><p>“My padawan!” </p><p> </p><p>“Don't worry, my associate has him.”</p><p> </p><p>It felt like slow motion as she grabbed Brauta’s hand and pulled her to the landing pad. She knew that the temple would be the first place these troopers would go, but having the high ground would give her the best advantage. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>It all happened so fast that it took a few seconds to register what happened, but when I did, real fear poured into me like nothing I had ever experienced. Kaidar and I had been just a few steps behind our respective mothers when we saw the troopers dressed in black armour with red shoulder pads. Hiding under a table wasn't going to be useful in the long run but knew that whatever plan my mother had in her mind would be good. </p><p> </p><p>Watching Kaidar’'s mother grab the kid was our key to follow, but then we watched as the troopers spotted my mother and another woman she had been talking with. Mistress Selra saw us hiding under the table and gave Kaidar a stern look. </p><p> </p><p>“We should follow my mother,” Kaidar said as she grabbed my arm. “Those troopers are going to try and kill your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so sure?” </p><p> </p><p>She gave me her usual eye roll and grabbed my arm. “It is armed and dressed in black, what could be more sinister.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fair point.” Scrambling we followed Mistress Selra a long skinny alleyway to where we had landed our ship. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p><em> Fear leads to the dark side! </em> Ha, that may have been nice to say when the very institution which you’d given your life to protect, wished to wipe your kind from existence. Of course, Brauta was afraid, fear may not have been enough to explain how she felt. Terror filled her, but in her hand was the hand of her Master, and there was no fear to be regarded as she pulled her to the temple steps. </p><p> </p><p>“Brauta, this too will pass,” Her master said with a calming look. “Trust me; I will not let you die.” Those words were not just words. </p><p> </p><p>Filled with love that Brauta had never felt before, she nodded. “I trust you, as always.” </p><p> </p><p>Without any thought of danger, she stepped forwards; it felt to Brauta that time stood still. Looking into the slit of the helmet, Yrsa spoke to the oncoming trooper. “Mindless killing will not work if you kill you will make us martyrs. You shall be judged by your choice to do what is right or follow in the shadow of darkness.” Seeing their choice, Yrsa lifted the staff and pulled it back down, releasing what seemed like an energy pulse, making their weapons inert. Just then, a ship hovered over the buildings, and a young girl beckoned them to come. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>My father looked anxious as we arrived. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” The panic in my father’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“She was -- headed towards -- the the -- temple.” Mistress Selra’s voice rasped as she caught her breath, still holding the boy tight. </p><p> </p><p>As we ran towards the ship, I noticed that something had fallen from him and went to pick it up. But as I touched it images flooded my head, fear, pain, images of troops who worked for hand in hand with this boy and his master. Images of betrayal, fleeing for their lives when their friends turned on them. Finally coming back to reality, I noticed the boy kneeling before me, his eyes filled with curiosity. </p><p> </p><p>“Quickly, we need to be in the air,” Mistress Salra yelled. </p><p> </p><p>As I strapped myself in, the boy seemed to relax in our presence, something about what had happened to me seemed to reassure him that we could be trusted. </p><p> </p><p>“Mara, I need to step onto the gangway and get your mother to come in,” My father said loudly as he stepped down the ladder. Looking back to the boy, his gaze changed from curious to confused. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” I replied with a nod as I unbuckled myself and carefully stepped out. Calling for her to come, I saw her pick up one of the Guardians of the Whills who had been shot and directed the woman who stood with her to do the same. Watching her lift a grown man and run up the stairs leading to a rooftop terrace, I was amazed at my own mother’s strength. Once everyone was on board, we hit hyperspace and was out of there. </p><p> </p><p>After attending the two Kyber Temple monks, my mother emerged from a private room. “Mara, there is someone I want you to meet,” She said as she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping through the door, I saw the woman. With her arm around me, she smiled. “This is my padawan.” She said as she presented me to this woman. “Mara, this is Master Brauta Fjalka, she was my previous padawan.”</p><p> </p><p>Master Brauta stepped forward and smiled. “She isn't just your padawan is she?” She remarked as she looked to my mother. </p><p> </p><p>With a tear in her eye, my mother looked at me. “No, she is my blood kin and she is a child of the force.”  </p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sitting on her meditation mat, Yrsa closed her eyes. Getting used to this way of life was hard for the headstrong former Jedi Master. That was how she now saw herself, she had never wished to formally leave the order, but without a way to inform the council of her whereabouts, she was going to be thought of as a fallen jedi, or so she thought. </p><p> </p><p>She had placed her new robes on and stood in the ancient temple. Never had she felt so close to the tangible presence of the force. Over and over, she uttered the same prayer, “what is the will of the force?” Over and over, her mind went to Uffe. </p><p> </p><p>“What did the great mother show you this time?” High Priestess Trennis asked as Yrsa stepped out. </p><p> </p><p>“Master Trennis, may I ask you a question?” Yrsa replied, looking at her new master. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, my child. What is on your heart?” Trennis’ porcelain-like skin had a flush of pink, her crystal blue eyes looked into Yrsa. </p><p> </p><p>“I feel so close to the force, yet I can’t seem to see what it’s will is for me,” Yrsa replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my dear, you must let go. Remember that attachments in life are only temporary. The only attachment that will last is that of you and the force. The force is calling to you, you must choose to let it work.” </p><p> </p><p>As they walked, Yrsa looked to her new master, Trennis was wise and all of her 800 years of life experience inspired Yrsa. She loved walking back to the village with her master, all of Trennis’ stories, of her childhood and training in the order. Although the reason for her departure from the council and the order was barely mentioned. It was clear to Yrsa that the pain of choosing to leave was a fresh wound to Trennis. </p><p> </p><p>Arriving back at the village Trennis bid Yrsa goodnight, leaving the young woman standing in front of a small cottage. Uffe had built it from scratch and waited with some food he had brought back from the dining hall. He was a kind man, not at all how she had first seen him. </p><p>Opening the door, she took off the bag she had over one shoulder. “Smells delicious Uffe,” Yrsa called out as she hung it on a hook by the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Myra did wonders with yesterday's Zochi harvest, she put some salt and cheese in so it's extra creamy,” Uffe said as he sat the steaming bowl of Zochi Soup at the place where Yrsa sat.</p><p> </p><p>“Just how I like it. You’re too kind to me,” She replied as she looked across the room to Uffe. Looking at him, she felt a conflicting feeling. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s my pleasure Yrsa.” Uffe’s opinion of Yrsa had changed as well over the time they had been in space and landed here. He no longer saw her as an arrogant Jedi but as a symbol of a future hope, a kind and loving woman. Feelings he had never felt for anyone before surfaced. Coming here had changed the trajectory of Uffe’s life more than most knew. He would have joined the monastery as a monk once his apprenticeship was over, but instead he found himself on a planet in the Unknown Regions. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing Yrsa, I need to be at the conclave on Kessel!” Master Brauta was glad to be away from the purge trooper but folding her arms she didn't understand her old master’s actions. </p><p> </p><p>“You cannot go there, if you do you’ll die - along with your young padawan,” Yrsa replied as she took Brauta by the shoulders. “All will be revealed with time. First, we need to help these people.” She said with a gesture to the nun and monk from the Kyber Temple. </p><p> </p><p>The fear in Brauta's eyes died as she took a breath, her old master was right, helping these innocent people was a priority. Taking them to a small room of the cargo ship that was used as a med-bay, they found one medkit with barely enough equipment for one patient, let alone two. Watching Yrsa, Brauta felt like she did all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p>Finishing up their field dressing, they finally got time to sit and talk. “Master Yoda came to speak to me after you left,” Brauta said as she sipped tea.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Brauta, Yrsa’s expression changed. “Oh, and what did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“That the force called you to a higher purpose. He said you would return when the time was right.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking down to the ground, Yrsa smiled. Yoda hadn't given up on her soul. “I spoke to him in my meditation, he is still alive.” She said as she looked up. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re curtin of this?” Brauta asked as she held Yrsa’s hand. “As curtin of my death if I went to Kessel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Pausing to find the right words she stood. “These is someone I want you to meet.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to interrupt this lovely reunion but we have reached the nebular,” the voice of my father announced as the starship came to a drift. </p><p> </p><p>“You better come with me,” My mother said as she ushered me, the young boy and who I now gathered was his master. There wasn't a lot of space on the bridge, but as we looked out of the clear plasma window, the nebular was beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“We’ve only done this once before and with only one Jedi, so it should be easy with four,” My father said as he put his arm around me. Kneeling in front of me he looked into my eyes. “Trust in the force, it will guide us home.” </p><p> </p><p>My mother knelt on the flow and held her staff. She had placed a kyber crystal that she had been given by the Guardians of the Whills; the same she used when travelling to Kheb. Kneeling, she closed her eyes, and with one hand on the staff, she outstretched her other hand. In whispered tones, she prayed. “I am with the force, and the force is with me.” </p><p> </p><p>Then without question, Master Brauta knelt next to my mother; bowing her head she put her hand, on my mother's back. “The light of The Force surrounds us; the love of The Force enfolds us; the power of The Force protects us; the presence of The Force watches over us; wherever we are, The Force is.”</p><p> </p><p>“And all is well,” I said as I turned to the boy. We both kneeled and placed our hand on my mother in a bid to share the load. </p><p> </p><p>“You head them, this isn’t going to be smooth sailing.” My father said as he buckled in. As I opened my eyes, I saw the staff begin to glow, and yellow force lightning came from my mother's hand, spreading out over the controles. The hyperdrive engine slowly began to come to life and I closed my eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes, everything was blurry, the sounds of the ship was like a sharp sound until everything came into focus. My mother lay unconscious on the ground, her breathing shallow, my father kneeled next to her. “She isn't breathing properly,” He said as she lifted her up. With Master Brauta and Mistress Selra’s help my mother to the pitiful medbay. </p><p> </p><p>Worry took a hold of me, but I sat with my father and watched as he skillfully landed the ship. Of course, all that was on his mind was my mother so as soon as we landed, he beckoned the Mistresses to help to carry my mother to the medical centre.  </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Knocking on the door, Yrsa waited for her master to call her in. Instead, Master Trennis, the High Priestess, met her at the door. “Hello, my dear, you’re quite early.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have a lot on my mind.” </p><p> </p><p>Giving a sigh, Tennis nodded, “I see. These feelings are nothing to be ashamed of.” Reaching for Yrsa's hand, she smiled. “Do you feel led to this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to seek the guidance of The Force,” Yrsa replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Sittin in the temple yard where she meditated, she thought over her feelings. “What do I do, I know you have a lesson for me, but is it love? As Jedi, I have pledged my life towards detaching myself. I’m conflicted.”</p><p> </p><p>From the darkness came a voice, resembling her master but different. “The old ways are gone, a new path is forged. This path will not be easy but from trials, endurance is born. There is no learning from a path of inaction.” Another like Qui-Gon came to her. “Oh Yrsa, there is no shame in love. Love should lead you down a path of darkness. Your life has lead you down this path, to teach you to love with a pure heart.”</p><p> </p><p>Stepping in from the courtyard Yrsa met with Master Trennis who stood waiting. Smiling she knew her life would take a new path, that there was a reason for being marooned on Kheb. And that Uffe would be a part of that path. </p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>“Master Skou, your wife’s synaptic activity is significantly elevated.” The doctor said as she looked at a squiggly line on a monitor. “Sir, these turns, they’re visions.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got to do something!” My father couldn't see her suffer.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t do that sir, you know that.” </p><p> </p><p>My mother’s role on Kheb was the spiritual leader of the planet. As High Priestess of the Fellowship, nothing was to get in the way of these visions; that included her life. </p><p> </p><p>Putting a hand on my father’s shoulder, “It will be alright. She is strong with the force” Master Brauta said with sympathetic eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the lifeless body on that bed, I remembered what I had seen when I thought that I now knew what that boy’s lightsaber. An echo through, as Master Brauta explained as she talked with me. I knew in my heart that we couldn't just hide in our small paradise. There was work to be done, a course to fight for. It seemed to go against all that my mother stood for. The swords of Kheb, forged in the temple, had once been used to fight against the Sith Empire, now they were merely a symbol, used for ceremony. Each family had one, taught how to use it, but never to kill.</p><p>It wasn't long before she came out of the vision and was ordered to rest. I want to tell her what I saw, the pain I felt, the horror of what others were faced with. Somehow I knew she wouldn't understand. I wasn't like her. I wanted to fight back. Don’t get me wrong, revenge wasn't in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Sitting in her reading room, cross-legged. The fireplace filled the room with a warm glow in contrast to the frigid day outside. I remembered this room when High Priestess Trennis lived here, it was the parsonage. She always had flowers in the spring and candles this time of year. The room was full of books, most from Khebian authors, sacred poetry, religious commentaries, and of course the compilation of Ancient Jedi Texts. However, now this small library was cared for by my mother. Reading through texts, she was relaxed. Turning to the door she smiled as she saw me. She was visibly tired, her eyes dark with fatigue. Reaching out for my hand she beckoned me to come close. </p><p> </p><p>“Mum, I saw, I felt what happened to them,” I said as she took my hand. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, you saw?” </p><p> </p><p>Sitting in the stool I slumped in front of my mother. “It fell to the ground, I thought I should pick it up. But, it was like being taken back to a time, an echo of the horrifying past.” I couldn't help it, as I spoke my knees began to shake as did my voice. </p><p> </p><p>“You saw an echo in force. It's not a common ability but I’m not surprised,” my mother replied as she looked to me. “I want you to talk with the Raktoria.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, why?!”</p><p> </p><p>Gently standing my mother looked me in the eye, “I don’t want you to bottle feelings. Attachments can lead to the dark side, you know. Even attachments to feelings. I want you to talk - to let them go.” Pausing she looked down. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Was she to give up something in order to have love? The old Khebian tales talk of the Zeffo princess who gave up immortality to marry Marionus the Wise. Princess Elroisis, as the story tells, was the only daughter of a powerful force wielder. Dwelling in the light, they knew no suffering or pain, no tears, no sadness. They ruled Kheb knowing only peace and tranquillity. However, an offworlder comes to Kheb trying to find the key to enlightenment. Marionus, an ancient human gifted in wisdom met with the Princess. It was not her beauty or position that caught Marionus’ eye but her thoughts, her ideas. Knowing her feelings for this man, she decides to abdicate her right as heir and marry the human but she first had to give her immortality to the planet. They lived on Kheb for many years, happy to be together in an everlasting world of peace. When her life force was rejoined with the life she had given all those years before the trees grew blossoms and the night sky glowed in streams of light. It comes once a year to forever remind those descendants of Elroisis and Marionus of the great sacrifices of love. </p><p> </p><p>In her pale blue temple robes, Yrsa watched in the mirror as Myra placed the wreath of white flowers in her braided hair. The story of Elroisis had been repeated so many times in her mind. What sacrifice was she giving? There was still no way to contact the Jedi Council and every night leading to this morning she continued to look up at the sky and find the faint star of the Corasunt system. They were thousands of light years from the Jedi Temple, it would take light years for a simple subspace message. </p><p> </p><p>“Hold still,” Myra demanded as she kept pinning. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I’ve been sitting here for hours!” Yrsa replied as she looked to Myra’s reflection. </p><p> </p><p>Just then without warning a vision of a future came into focus, a child, a young girl, her daughter. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The community was buzzing with excitement, and leaving our small cottage I caught a glimpse of Kaidar talking with the young Jedi boy, the padawan. He seemed overwhelmed by everything around him. But before I could open my mouth, I heard the sound of running. My father ran as fast he could, his face red with exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>“Yrsa!” He yelled, his voice sounded anxious as he ran. </p><p> </p><p>Watching as my mother opened the door and stepped out, there was a worried look on her face. “What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I picked up a transmission from Jedha, The Empire has seized control of the Kyber Temple.” The words affected my mother more than I ever saw. Usually she was as tight as a bottle of Alderaan Ruge Liqueur. </p><p> </p><p>“What would they want the Kyber Temple, beside to strip mine the place.” </p><p> </p><p>“We have to do something, it is sacrilege to do that!” I said as I looked at my mother. </p><p> </p><p>“No, that is not our place,” She replied quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother, you can’t stand back and watch them exterminate the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Young lady, you should know your place!” Her words were dripped with anger. She was my mother and my master, but the news of the destruction of the temple opened an old wound. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Yrsa, that was a bit sharp,” Uffe said as he looked his wife in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>“She is so young, she doesn't understand,” Yrsa replied as she paced. </p><p> </p><p>"You are a product of your upbringing, and so is Mara. You have instilled in her to value life and always do what's right and that's what she wants to do. You spoke of the hubris of the order, can't you see that in you now. The only reason you are not wanting to do it is because you're still running."</p><p> </p><p>Uffe’s words were truthful as always. Yrsa was running, and without thinking she let her feelings betray her. "Uffe, you don't understand these things."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right I don't, but I understand that our child felt the pain of others and you are refusing to help," Uffe said as he held his wife. “You can't just palm it off to the town shrink, these feelings she is feeling you have felt.” </p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes, Yrsa purged every thought. Calming herself she gave a deep sigh. “As much as I thought you were a simple minded misfit, your wisdom outweighs mine. You’re right, about everything, I’ve got to stop running and face the darkness within me.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you okay?” Kaidar said as she stood next to me. I was still standing looking at the parsonage where my parents had gone into, where my own mother had pushed me back into my place. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, my mother wants me to see the Raktoria,” I replied as I kep looking. Turning, I looked into Kaidar’s brown eyes. “I suppose I should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was asked to go too, Mistress Knosalla is very nice, she said that talking about what she saw, what we dealt with was important,” Kaidar said as she put an arm around me. “Besides, talking with a telepath will be fine.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to interrupt but what is a Raktoria?” The boy asked as he stepped closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone who you talk about feelings with,” Kaidar said as she turned to talk to the boy. </p><p> </p><p>He would have to be around the same age as us. He was now decibly cleaner than he was when we left Jadha. Dressed in a clean outfit I saw his boyish dimples as he smiled, seeming to understand. His hair was cut short and he had a short braid. That was when I remembered my mother telling me of what is expected of a padawan. </p><p> </p><p>“What is your name?” I asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Scarre Ris.” He replied with a small bow. “And you are?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mara Skou.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>The arrival of two Jedi, a padawan and his master, and two Guardian’s of the Whills brought a lot of excitement to Kheb. The Chieftain and other members of the legislative council had been called to an emergency meeting by Yrsa. As the spiritual leader of Kheb it wasn't her place to advocate any sort of planetary response however she did bring key witnesses of the new Empire. </p><p> </p><p>Kehb was a pacifist world, without need or want for advanced technology, Uffe was the only one to operate the communications tower. There were no ships or ship builders. For the second time in Kheb’s history a choice would be made, one that would change the nature of culture. </p><p> </p><p>Pacing Yrsa, listerned as her husband listered everything that would be needed in order to form an aid group. With the two Guardian’s a plan would come, or maybe just options to bring to the gathering of all prefectures. However, it didn't matter how many options the council would find, everyone went to Yrsa for her opinion. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish you wouldn't look at me,” Yrsa said as everyone turned to her. “My stance on pacifism hasn't changed and as a society it is our foundation.”  </p><p> </p><p>“So if they come here what do we do? Just surrender?” One of the prefect counsellors remarked. </p><p> </p><p>“No, we bring aid wherever needed. To whomever needs it. We do what we can to disarm a situation. We protect those who cannot protect themselves,” Yrsa replied. “However, a choice cannot be made by us alone, if we are to make a move we must do it by vote.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should invite Mara to say her piece at the Atå-Kæren Council,” Chieftain Elmer suggested. </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Yrsa replied diplomatically.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem conflicted,” Brauta asked as she and Yrsa took an afternoon stroll after the meeting. </p><p> </p><p>Looking to the young woman who had been as close as a child to her, Yrsa nodded. “I am.”  </p><p> </p><p>“You are still a Jedi, those words, they are what you taught me.” </p><p> </p><p>Stopping under the Pastis Tree, Yrsa held Brauta. “All my life I have felt the force as a spiritual experience. For some reason I was chosen to be given visions. When I was a padawan I knew of Masters who had being given that gift too. There was always a reason for it  but the council turned their back to these messages, deeming them fallen. Some were locked away for their connection to the force. My master taught me to always listen and so I do.” </p><p> </p><p>“The force isn't always straightforward in what its will is. You taught me that, I haven't forgotten what you taught me, Master,” Brauta replied, her eyes filled with love. “What was your lesson here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love, unconditional love.” </p><p> </p><p>“A mother’s love will remain unbroken, though fire rains down the link will be forged, never to break,” Brauta recited an ancient prophecy. </p><p> </p><p>“Through great pain, great dicipain endures. I would give my life for it. But now I know that these children are the future. A new order will come and the chosen one will rise from the ashes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Master, your faith inspires me,” Brauta replied with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, in a way that makes me feel better about my sermons.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Our foreheads were touching, Mistress Knosalla, the Sefi-Human Rektoria, rung the contemplation chime as she linked minds with me. It only took seconds to get the images, the feelings, the pain that I had felt when touching the saber hilt.</p><p> </p><p>“Well?” I asked as I sat back. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot of pain for someone so young to handle alone. Know that you are not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess the force is with me.” I replied without thinking. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is. But I am here too, as is the whole community,” Pausing Knosalla looked me eye to eye. “A great trial of mind and spirit will take place. The force will help you, you must trust it will.” </p><p> </p><p>“You saw what I saw, how can I trust the force, didn't they?” </p><p> </p><p>Giving a sigh, Mistress Knosalla, nodded. “They did, but not everyone lives in the way of the light.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p> </p><p>“Have you learnt about the Bogan?” She asked with a serious glance in my direction. </p><p> </p><p>“A little, I haven't taken a journey.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as I am sure your mother would have told you, it is important to know darkness and light.” </p><p> </p><p>“My mother also teaches, one shouldnt open a path to the dark side.”  I wasn't sure what Knosalla was doing, suggesting that I seek out darkness went against everything I was ever taught. Then again, I knew my answer as soon as she suggested it. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Very good,” Knosalla replied with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the Rektoria’s office I pulled my thick woolen coat around my shoulders. Feeling for the crystal in my pocket I knew my next destination for the day. Putting my earphones over my ears I listened to the latest from Kasti Prefecture. It wasn't a long walk to my father’s workshop where I would meet Scarre Ris and construct my own lightsaber. Walking down the path, the warm glow of a fire lit workshop welcomed me. </p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't that long ago that I did the gathering,” Scarre said as he stood across the bench. “Your father says that you can use anything from this space to construct your first saber, however there are a few aspects of saber construction you need to know.” Half expecting a long list I started to zone out. Thinking of all the epic battles I could have with this saber. “This is a sacred weapon, used to disarm but it can be deadly too. Just as your crystal is bonded to you this saber will become part of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Scrounging around the workshop I gathered different parts and began. Meditating I used my mind to fit everything together as Scarre had demonstrated. Finally it was finished. Pressing down on the emitter was the moment of truth, with a flash of bright blue a blade made from controlled plazma burst out. With broad smiles on both our faces we had a small celebration. This was it, my first lightsaber. It was very different from my mother’s, but this was mine. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Holding her master’s lightsaber, Yrsa had hoped it wouldn't come this. Hearing Brauta at the door, Yrsa put it away and grabbed her warm cloak. “I am excited for you to see the Temple.” She said as she stepped out into the frigid air. </p><p> </p><p>“You know me, always excited to see ancient temples,” Brauta remarked as she followed. </p><p> </p><p>Yrsa had walked to temple many times before; often in the dark with just a small lantern, but this time was different. Perhaps this was what Trennis felt when had showed Yrsa that first time. However, as they walked Yrsa watched her former apprentice, at the first glimpse a wonder filled expression. </p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful!” She said, eyes wide. </p><p> </p><p>Climbing the steps, they removed their cloaks which the maidens took and washed their hands and arms at the bacens. The water wasn’t cold, instead steam rose. The polished marble floor was so pristine that it was hard to remember that this temple was older than Coruscant but almost a thousand years. In the middle of the polished floor was the Prime Jedi symbol of meditation and balance. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Yrsa asked as she turned to see Brauta’s expression. </p><p> </p><p>“This place is sacred, I feel at peace here.”</p><p> </p><p>Opening the door to the courtyard, Yrsa smiled. “Indeed, I feel the same.” Ushering Brauta through, she took a deep breath. “This is where I meditate, it is peaceful here, a good place to think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for bringing me here.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t the end, follow me,” Yrsa said as she grasped Brauta’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Turning around three intricate mosaics of a woman had been created on the inner wall of the courtyard. “I have seen images of this woman in the archives. They called her a Mortis God, the Daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling Yrsa knew the importance of this. “I knew it would have relevance. Here she is known as Mother Ashler, creator of the Life Wind. Here she is the essence of the force, something tangible not a clinical explanation of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Giving a chuckle, Brauta smiled. “I remember all those debates and panel discussions you did with Master Qui-Gon. You never gave up the old faith of the order.” Looking around the room, she looked in wonder. “This place, this suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has been good for my soul.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a calmness on Kheb, it had allowed Yrsa to relax. Bidding Brauta good evening, she decided to take a night stroll alone to her riverside meditation spot. Sitting on the blanket she had brought from home she leant back and looked into the clear winter sky. The solar winds creating a blanket of swirling blue and green light across the sky, she gazed. “I need your guidance. What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a sith deals in absolutes.” </p><p> </p><p>The voice of Qui-Gon was so unexpected that Yrsa looked around. “Qui-Gon, I am lost as to where to go. I cannot see the way ahead. I cannot know for certain where it will lead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Yrsa, it will be okay. Your faith will reward you. Trust in the force, it has guided you this far. It will guide you always.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Lighting the tall candles, my mother said a blessing over our small family. She thanked the force for our safety, for the safety of our guests, for the week's winter harvests. It had been such a long time since we ate privately together as a family. </p><p> </p><p>“This was lovely Yrsa, thank you,” Master Brauta said as she stood to help my mother with the dishers.</p><p> </p><p>“I must agree my dear, for someone who hardly cooks, I’m almost tempted to check if Myra is hiding in the cupboards somewhere.” </p><p> </p><p>The blushing look from my mother to my father made everyone giggle. </p><p> </p><p>“The food really was good,” Scarre said as he walked with me to the lounge room. “I wouldn't be able to get anything this good, even in the Jedi Temple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it!” I asked as I sat on the couch. </p><p> </p><p>“Imagine a building as big as the mountain,” Scarre said as he looked out the window. “With four tall spires and rooms full of knowledge. Beings from all over the galaxy all devoted to the force. It was a place of peace and justice. To be honest, I was taken as a padawan younger than most. I spent a lot of time off-world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds very adventurous. Before going to Jedha I had never been offworld,” I replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Adventure isn't all it’s cracked up to be, young padawan,” Master Brauta said as she and my mother entered the room. </p><p> </p><p>I had always craved adventure, the ancient stories of the brave men and women who risked their lives to chart the stars; the stories of the Zeffo. But it was an adventure that found me under a table not knowing what to do. “Peace and justice, to follow the will of the Ashla is the right path,” I said as I turned to my mother. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, but just because I think I trust in the forces will, does not mean that I am actually doing so. But I believe that my desire to be mindful will lead me to a place I can find out. Sometimes that means adventure, sometimes that means studying.” </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, as I finished my evening studies, I heard my mother pray. “I hope I have that desire in all that I am doing. I hope that I will never do anything apart from that desire. And I know that if I do this, you will lead me on the right way, though I may not know anything about it. Therefore, I will trust you always, although I may seem to be lost I will not fear, for you are always with me, and you will never leave me to face darkness alone.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>